the_nightmare_filesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira
Kira is a somewhat major character in the private rp server. She doesn't appear as frequently as some of the other characters do, but she still appears quite a bit. She is a combination of human and sea creature, and was created back in the same lab that Abby was conceived in. Kira was responsible for the major riot event that happened back at that lab. She was created by Inky_Fangs. Appearance Kira stands at around 5'6. She is heavily scarred, the most notable areas being her hands and face as they seem to have taken the most damage. She has somewhat short, messy hair. Despite being mostly mixed with a dolphin and orca, she has a few scattered scales on her face, notably her cheeks. The scales are shiny and iridescent, with a blue tinge to them. Her eyes are an icy blue. Her back has a fin on it, and she has a long tail ending in a fin and being lined with several, albeit smaller fins. She has webbed fingers. She usually wears more casual clothing such as shirts, shorts etc. Personality Kira can initially come off as aloof, rude and disinterested, which is true for the most part. She'd much rather daydream and swim around alone than hang out in a large crowd of people. This is only really the surface area of her personality, however. Kira, in reality, is actually a rather sad girl. She dwells on her past a lot, things she could have done differently and her perceived failures back in the lab. She believes that most of it was her fault, even if it isn't. When you get to know her or she trusts you, while she's still quiet she will be noticeably much warmer, having a gentler and more sensitive personality. This is the (mostly) repressed personality that she used to have back at the lab, being shy and curious. Most of her 'tough' persona is only a façade- due to her past, she hates feeling weak and will often try to suppress negative emotions because of this. Relationships Rachell- Kira cares for Rachell a lot. Ever since the death of her biological mother, Rachell has been the closest thing Kira has ever had to a mother figure. So she can be extremely protective and will easily fall straight into violence if someone were to try and attack Rachell. She's one of the only people as of yet that Kira can feel truly safe and comfortable around. If you hurt Rachell's feelings Kira will hurt your entire career and livelihood. Leviathan- Definitely not as strong as a bond with Rachell, though her trust and liking towards Levi is starting to grow. She doesn't view him as a father figure, brother, or any kind of family relation. She simply sees him as a cool friend who she can easily talk to. She primarily likes him for how seemingly relaxed and laid back he is, which means she can talk to him without fear of an overreaction. So she's cool with him, just considers him a good friend basically. Abilities and Weapons Perhaps her best and most prominent ability is her fighting ability. Due to her time in the lab, she's become an incredibly good fighter, at least when it comes to direct combat and fist fights. In terms of general abilities, she is an incredibly good swimmer, has increased endurance and stamina, and is generally great when it comes to physical activity. She can also conduct electricity with an area on her tail and use it as a weapon. While she does not carry much weaponry, she does have a pair of large fist gauntlets that Leviathan made for her. These basically make her punches hurt much more. Backstory (A bit simplified so it doesn't take up a massive chunk of the page) Kira grew up in the same lab that Abby did. Initially, Kira was very soft, curious and naïve. She grew up with her mother, who one day simply vanished. Believing that her mother had abandoned her, Kira grew a resentment towards her, being left alone in the tank. Though at the same time, due to her soft emotional state she believed that it must have been her fault somehow, and that all the things the lab people were doing to her was because of something she did. They began to introduce subjects into Kira's tank, but the first several were far too aggressive, and hurt Kira, forcing her to fight to defend herself. She learned to fight back, becoming more fierce. They eventually caught the hint and started introducing more docile subjects, but by then it was too late. The damage had been done. However, a turning point came for Kira when Echo was introduced. Echo was a dolphin subject, and was soft and shy. They became extremely close friends. However, Echo ended her own life after being unable to take the lab cruelty anymore. Kira then found out that her mother had been forcibly dragged away, and hadn't even left her willingly. Kira snapped, using her electricity to short circuit the labs control room and cause a mass scale riot. She was punished for this, though she continued to rebel up until the day she was freed. Trivia/Extras -She seems to have built up quite a tolerance for pain. She can also seem to echolocate similarly to dolphins and whales Her favourite colour is blue, rather predictably. She loves things related to the sea, such as shells, pearls and generally sea-related designs. She adores frogs and tadpoles. Thinks they're super cute. Adores nature documentaries. Especially ones involving sharks and the ocean. Her favourite food is shrimp, though she also likes salmon. Category:Characters